memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Doyle
|birthplace = Canyon County, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt double; Stunt Actor |characters = Multiple roles }} Christopher A. Doyle is a stuntman, stunt actor, stunt coordinator, and director who performed stunts in several episodes of , , and . His only credit was in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . Doyle performed also stunts in and has doubled for Star Trek actors such as Brent Spiner, Rene Auberjonois, and Robert O'Reilly. His costume from the episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Doyle filmed scenes as stunt double for actor Erich Anderson in a fight scene with Michael Dorn's stunt double Rusty McClennon for the Star Trek: The Next Generation fifth season episode on Friday on Paramount Stage 8. However, his scenes were not part of the final episode. For the Star Trek: Voyager third season episode , Doyle worked as stunt double for Robert Duncan McNeill in the prison escape sequence near the end of the episode. He filmed this stunt along with Dennis Madalone and George Colucci on Tuesday on Paramount Stage 16 but was not part of the final episode. Doyle has doubled for stars such as Jamie Kennedy, Christopher Lloyd, Mark Singer, and Billy Bob Thornton. Beside his stunt career he has also worked as an assistant or second unit director for productions such as the films Galaxis (1995, with Kristin Bauer and Jeff Rector) and DNA (1997, with Robin McKee and Roger Aaron Brown) and also in Dennis Madalone's music video America We Stand as One in 2002 in which he also appeared as a fireman. Fellow Star Trek stunt performers who also appeared in or worked on this video were Linda Madalone, George Colucci, Stephen Pisani, Tom Morga, and Patricia Tallman. In 2001, he released his debut as director, writer, and producer in the short drama film Norman J. Lloyd in which Stephen Pisani wrote, arranged and performed the music to the film. Doyle has performed in or coordinated stunts for films such as The Streets of L.A. (1979, with Tony Plana, John Escobar, and coordinated by Donna Garrett), The Sword and the Sorcerer (1982, with Anthony De Longis, Richard Lynch, and Joseph Ruskin), The Hills Have Eyes Part II (1985, with Michael Berryman and Penny Johnson), A Nightmare on Elm Street Part II: Freddy's Revenge (1985, with Robert Rusler and stunts by Denney Pierce), Amazon Women on the Moon (1987, with Robert Picardo, Dick Miller, Ronny Cox, and Bernie Casey), Critters 2: The Main Course (1988, with Scott Grimes, Herta Ware, and Sam Anderson), The Return of Swamp Thing (1989, with Dick Durock, Rex Pierson, Tony Sears, and Tony Cecere), Darkman (1990, with Larry Drake, Neal McDonough, and stunts by Chuck Borden, B.J. Davis, Gene LeBell, Dennis Madalone, Tim Trella, and Spiro Razatos), Kindergarten Cop (1990), Hot Shots (1991), The Nutt House (1992, with Robert Mandan, Constance Towers, and stunts by Chuck Borden, George Colucci, B.J. Davis, Linda Fetters, Maria R. Kelly, J. Suzanne Rampe, and Patricia Tallman), Army of Darkness (1992), Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman (1993, with William Windom, Hamilton Camp, Hilary Shepard, and stunts by Maria R. Kelly and Patricia Tallman), Pulp Fiction (1994), New Nightmare (1994, with Tracy Middendorf, Matt Winston, and stunts by Lynn Salvatori), Casino (1995), Last Man Standing (1996), The Crow: City of Angels (1996, with Iggy Pop, Shelly Desai, and stunts by Simone Boisseree, Jeff Cadiente, Doug Coleman, Eliza Coleman, and Steve Kelso), Scream (1996) and Scream 2 (1997), Conspiracy Theory (1997, with Patrick Stewart), Treehouse Hostage (1999, with Mark Moses, Frank Welker, Vincent Schiavelli, and Spice Williams-Crosby), Memento (2000), Training Day (2001), Hollywood Homicide (2003, with Tom Todoroff, Clyde Kusatsu, Tyana Parr, and stunts by Tommy J. Huff, Gary Wayton, Monica Staggs, and Chris Palermo), Toolbox Murders (2004), Domestic Import (2006, with Richard Riehle), and Sin-Jin Smyth (2007, with Gary Kasper). In addition, Doyle performed and coordinated stunts in television series such as Hill Street Blues (1981, with James B. Sikking and Barbara Bosson), Riptide (1986, with Elinor Donahue and Walker Edmiston), Matlock (1992, with Michael Durrell and Michael McGrady), The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. (1993-1994, with regular guest star John Pyper-Ferguson), Diagnosis: Murder (1994, with Ray Buktenica and directed by Anson Williams), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Team Knight Rider (1997-1998), and The Practice (2001, with Henri Lubatti). More recently he portrayed Harry Rice in the Law & Order: Los Angeles episode "Benedict Canyon" (2011, with Paula Malcomson) and performed stunts in episodes of Cold Case (2010, with Boris Lee Krutonog, Keith Szarabajka, Ron Althoff, and Glenn Morshower), Criminal Minds (2011, with Allan Graf, Oliver Keller, and Henry Kingi, Jr.), Castle (2011 and 2012, with Michael McKean, Tom Morga, Sam Hennings, and coordinated by Dennis Madalone), Body of Proof (2012, with Jeri Ryan, Brett Cullen, Mark Rolston, and Dennis Keiffer), Calvin and Freddie's Cosmic Encounters (2013), and Ray Donovan (2014, with Michael McGrady, Paula Malcomson, Brent Spiner, Denise Crosby, and Thom Williams). Doyle performed stunts in the crime drama Krews (2010, with Eric Chambers, Dana Dru Evenson, Tanner Gill, Kim Koscki, and Eric Norris), the crime drama Gangster Squad (2013, with Brandon Molale, Michael Papajohn, Jeff Wolfe, Anthony Molinari, Dennis Cockrum, Anthony De Longis, Michael Owen, Max Daniels, Derek Mears, Bill Blair, and coordinated by Doug Coleman), the horror film Coffin Baby (2013, with Ethan Phillips and Douglas Tait), doubled Chris Walas in the short comedy Bride of Finklestein (2015, produced by Michael DeMeritt and Gary Tachell, cinematography by Douglas Knapp, and stunt coordination by Dennis Madalone), and worked as stunt double on the music comedy The Adventures of Biffle and Shooster (2015, with Jim Beaver, Dick Miller, Daniel Roebuck, and Evan English). As stunt coordinator, Doyle worked on Leland Orser's drama Morning (2010, with Susan Dalian), the horror film Coffin Baby (2013), the horror thriller Dark Awakening (2014), the thriller St. Sebastian (2016), the action thriller Enemy Within (2016), and the comedy Sharon 1.2.3. (2016, with Danny Downey). Star Trek appearances File:Command division crewman in corridor, 2366.jpg|Command division officer (uncredited) File:Klingon assassin 2, 2366.jpg|Klingon assassin (uncredited) File:Fighting command officer in Ten Forward.jpg|Command division officer (uncredited) File:Borg drone 7, 2366.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Alliance member 6.jpg|Alliance member (uncredited) File:Malcorian guard.jpg|Malcorian guard (uncredited) File:Medieval guard 3.jpg|Medieval guard (uncredited) File:Human DS9 ops crewman 1, 2369.jpg|Starfleet officer (uncredited) File:Ennis warrior 3.jpg|Ennis warrior (uncredited) File:Kellerun soldier 1.jpg|Kellerun soldier (uncredited) File:Albino Guard 1.jpg|Albino guard (uncredited) File:Boarding Jem'Hadar 2, 2370.jpg|Jem'Hadar soldier (uncredited) File:Boarding Jem'Hadar 5, 2370.jpg|Jem'Hadar soldier (uncredited) File:JemHadar Officer, The search II.jpg|Jem'Hadar officer File:Christopher Doyle, Past Tense Part I.jpg|"Ghost" (uncredited) File:Cardassian alliance officer 3 2371.jpg|Cardassian Alliance officer (uncredited) File:Klingon warrior 2 DS9.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) File:Klingon brawler 5.jpg|Klingon brawler (uncredited) File:Cardassian Empok Nor soldier 2.jpg|Cardassian soldier (uncredited) File:Voyager holographic Klingon 3.jpg|Klingon hologram (uncredited) File:Nakan soldier 4.jpg|Nakan soldier (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Unknown File:Klingon marauder 5, 2152.jpg|Klingon marauder (uncredited) Stunt double appearances File:Christopher Doyle, The High Ground.jpg|Stunt double for Richard Cox (uncredited) File:Christopher Doyle, The Most Toys.jpg|Stunt double for Brent Spiner (uncredited) File:Christopher Doyle, Reunion.jpg|Stunt double for Patrick Massett (uncredited) File:Christopher Doyle, Clues.jpg|Stunt double for Thomas Knickerbocker (uncredited) File:Christopher Doyle, The Host.jpg|Stunt double for Franc Luz (uncredited) File:Chris Doyle, Power Play.jpg|Stunt double for Brent Spiner (uncredited) File:Chris Doyle, Time's Arrow Part II.jpg|Stunt double for Arvo Katajisto (uncredited) File:Stunt double Odo Emissary.jpg|Stunt double for Rene Auberjonois (uncredited) File:Odo double, Captive Pursuit.jpg|Stunt double for Rene Auberjonois (uncredited) File:Bashir double, Dax.jpg|Stunt double for Siddig El Fadil (uncredited) File:Christopher Doyle, Birthright Part I.jpg|Stunt double for Brent Spiner (uncredited) File:Christopher Doyle, Rightful Heir.jpg|Stunt double for Robert O'Reilly (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Stunt double http://www.yourprops.com/view_item.php?movie_prop=22439 (uncredited) File:Christopher Doyle, Caretaker 1.jpg|Stunt double for Robert Duncan McNeill (uncredited) File:Christopher Doyle, Caretaker 2.jpg|Stunt double for Bruce French (uncredited) File:Christopher Doyle, Faces.jpg|Stunt double for Barton Tinapp (uncredited) File:Christopher Doyle, Resurrection.jpg|Stunt double for Philip Anglim (uncredited) File:Christopher Doyle, Investigations.jpg|Stunt double for Raphael Sbarge (uncredited) File:Chris Doyle, Tacking Into the Wind.jpg|Stunt double for Robert O'Reilly (uncredited) File:Chris Doyle, Repentance.jpg|Stunt double for an unknown actor (uncredited) External links * ChrisDoyleStunts.com – official site * * de:Christopher Doyle es:Christopher Doyle Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Film performers